Memory devices used in computers or other electronics devices may be non-volatile memory or volatile memory. The main difference between non-volatile memory and volatile memory is that non-volatile memory may continue to store data without requiring a persistent power supply. As a result, non-volatile memory devices have developed into a popular type of memory for a wide range of electronic applications. For instance, non-volatile memory devices, including flash memory devices, are commonly incorporated into solid-state storage devices, such as solid-state drives (SSDs).
In some examples, when writing data to the non-volatile memory devices, a controller may perform one or more operations to protect the data from memory errors. For instance, in addition to writing the data to the non-volatile memory devices, a controller may generate and write parity data to the memory device that may be used to restore the data, such as in the event of a memory error.